The present invention relates to a touch screen, and in particular relates to a multi-touch positioning method and a multi-touch screen.
A touch screen is a device which allows users to execute operations by simply touching the display screen with fingers or a touch pen, and has wide applications in many systems, such as desk-top computers, mobile phones, digital cameras, MP3/MP4s, laptops, ATM machines, etc. At present, the touch screen can generally comprise a touch panel, a display panel, and a control processing system. The touch panel records touch events, and sends touch signals generated by the touch events to the control processing system. The control processing system performs processing to the touch signals, and executes corresponding operations.
In the prior art, there are several touch screen techniques, including resistive, infrared ray, acoustic wave surface, electromagnetic touch screens, etc. However, these aforesaid touch screens can only recognize one touch point and cannot recognize multiple touch points simultaneously when the multiple points are touched on surface of the touch screen simultaneously, for example, when operations such as rotating a picture, zooming a picture, etc. are accomplished with touch by multiple fingers, when dragging a video which is currently playing and switching windows are accomplished simultaneously with touch by multiple fingers, or when operations such as dragging and deleting multiple folders, etc. are accomplished with touch by multiple fingers.